Örökké
by Emocsibe
Summary: Hashirama és Madara együtt képzelik el jövőjüket, ám az élet néha közbeszól...


Simogató karok becézik ébenfekete hajtincseit, de mégis szomorú. Saját, érzéstelen szíve alatt érzi verni a másik hevesen dobogóját, de nem tud mosolyogni. A derekán pihenő kar öleli, mintha csak itt akarná tartani, de tudják: mennie kell. Ismét szomorú, mert itt kell hagyja azt, akiért mindent eldobna.

Az ilyen baráti öleléseket utálja, mert ő másképp szereti a Senjut, mint kéne. Szerelmes belé, mióta csak a harcmezőn megpillantotta, mióta az erős karok fojtó szorítása baráti karolássá módosult…

- Hashirama, mennem kell – szólítja meg, miután percekig állnak összeölelkezve, de a másik semmi hajlandóságot nem mutat arra nézve, hogy elengedné. Madara leengedi karjait, hogy teste mellett lógjanak, így csak a másik férfi karjai kötik össze őket.

- Kicsit maradj, kérlek – suttogja a barna hajú, és levezeti kezeit a másikakhoz, majd megszorítja azokat – Ha mondanék valami… Valami igazán zavarba ejtő, és kínos dolgot… Megutálnál?

- Az attól függ, mit mondanál – mondja kicsit habozva.

- Gyere, üljünk le – invitálja a kanapé felé.

Megvárja, míg leül, és megáll előtte, kicsit lejjebb hajolva egyik kezét a férfi térdére simítja, de végig a fekete íriszekbe néz, mik rezdületlenül követik nyomon cselekvéseit.

- Biztos tudsz arról, hogy nem házasodtam meg. – Itt Madara bólint, jelezve, hogy tudja - Nem azért, mert egyedül akarnék maradni… Hanem, mert én… - itt kicsit megakad szava, de összeszedi magát, és folytatja – Nem hetero vagyok – közli kicsit elpirulva.

Az Uchiha nem szól, vár a kérdésre, bár szíve legmélyén már sejteni véli azt.

- Szóval… te már olyan régóta tetszel nekem… És szeretném megkérdezni, hogy te még nem gondoltál-e rám másképp? – érdeklődik.

A fekete hajú nem válaszol, csak bólint egyet, de elfordítja a fejét.

_- Nem… Ekkora szerencsém nem lehet. Ő is a saját neméhez vonzódna? Na, meg éppen hozzám? Ez csak valami tréfa lesz… Mindjárt jön az egész klán, hogy jól kiröhögjön…_ - gondolja bánatosan.

A kis fejmozdulatot látva Hashirama szíve bizseregni kezd, egy lágy mosollyal arcán egyenesedik fel, és ül a másik ölébe, hogy közelebbről szemébe tudjon nézni.

- Nézz rám, kérlek… Kérlek, tegyél meg velem, amit szeretnél… Mert én vágyom rád.

Az utolsó mondat, mint egy bomba veti szét a sharingan-használó maradék ellenállását, és követelőzőn tapasztja ajkait a Senjuéira. Lágyan kényezteti szájpadlását, nyelvét, saját ízlelőszervét végighúzza a gyöngy-fogakon, melyek mindig ragyognak, amikor rámosolyog.

Hashirama nedvesen csillogó szeme őszintén tanúskodik érzéseiről, és ismét magára ölti törődő mosolyát, mikor fejét a fiatalabbik vállára dönti. Átkarolják egymást, és úgy simulnak össze, mintha nem lenne holnap, bár ki tudja? Harcosok, a csatamezőn ellenségek. Lehet, hogy már holnap egymás vérét kell ontaniuk.

- Szeretni fogsz akkor is, amikor harcolunk? Amikor megölsz? – kérdezi a fekete hajú, és simogató kezével eltolja magától kedvesét, hogy szemeiben láthassa sajátjait.

- Nem akarlak megölni. De ha egyszer mégis megtörténne… Örökké szeretlek. Örökké a tiéd vagyok. Kérlek, most ne beszéljünk a halálról! Nem akarom, hogy meghalj! Maradj itt nekem, ameddig csak tudsz… - kérleli, és felkel. Kezével int, hogy Madara kövesse, és elindul a ház egyik tágas szobája felé. Ahogy belépnek, Hashirama lenyomja az Uchihát az ágyra, és megáll előtte.

- Madara… Meddig akarsz elmenni velem? Mit tegyek érted? – kérdezi, és egyik jobbjával kioldja az övet, mely felsőjét fogja össze, majd lecsúsztatja azt vállairól.

- Értem? Értem semmit sem kell… Már megszereztél. – kelne fel, de a barna hajú nem engedi – Mit tervezel?

- Mindjárt megtudod – azzal nadrágját oldja meg, ami halk puffanással érkezik a padlóra. Teljesen meztelenül áll a férfi előtt, és látva annak nyitva maradt száját kihasználja a helyzetet, és mélyen megcsókolja. Nyelveik a dominanciáért küzdenek, míg a Senju megadja magát, és Madara előtt térdre rogyva csókol tovább, miközben lesimogatja annak felsőjét, s kezeivel hosszan elidőz az izmos mellkason. Lassan elválik a másiktól, és lihegve nézi az elé táruló látványt.

- Nem is látszik rajtad, hogy hányszor próbáltak már megölni… - suttogja, ahogy pillantása végigsiklik a hófehér bőrű mellkason, és csak egy-két sebhelyet talál.

- Nem sokaknak adódik meg az a lehetőség, hogy akárcsak egy ujjal is hozzámérjenek… Nem hogy fegyverrel! – mosolyodik el a fiatalabb, és állánál fogva felemeli kedvese fejét – Tudod, milyen kivételes helyzetben vagy? – mondja viccelődve.

- Van róla elképzelésem – duruzsolja Hashirama, és arcát a lágyan hullámzó hasfalhoz nyomja, majd lágy csókokkal borítja be, néha végignyal rajta, máskor meg fogait mélyeszti bele. Ujjai elidőznek a nadrág övénél, amit habozás nélkül bont ki, mikor meghallja a másik szaporodó sóhajait. Ujjait combjára simítja, és kicsit megemeli, hogy lehúzhassa a nadrágját. Az anyag lágyan súrlódva hagyja szabadon a másik férfiasságát, és halk puffanással zuhan a szoba túlsó felébe. Hashirama ragadozóvigyorral szemléli kedvese büszkeségét, majd hosszában végignyalja párszor.

- Hashiihhh… - sóhajtja a fiatal férfi, és hátradől az ágyon, miközben kezeit a másik tincsei közé fúrja.

A bíztató reakción felbátorodva az egészet szájába veszi, és nyelvével kényeztetni kezdi. Madara kissé megrántja a fényes barna hajat, hogy tulajdonosának figyelmét magára vonzza.

- Hashihh… Én tégedh akarlakh… - súgja vágytól akadozó hangon. Az idősebb abbahagyja addigi tevékenységét, és végigkúszik a forró testen, majd ajkait lágyan tapasztja a másikéra. Szenvedélyes csókot váltanak, majd a sharingan-használó elégedetlenül nyög fel, mikor a sajátjához simuló test eltávolodik tőle. Kinyitva szemeit néz kedvesére, és lélegzete eláll attól, amit lát.

Hashirama háton fekve, lábait felhúzva tágítja bejáratát, ujjai gyorsan bukkannak elő és tűnnek el a rózsaszín lyukban, miközben száját halk nyögések hagyják el.

- Komolyanh ezt akarodh? – térdel ágyékához az Uchiha.

- Igheeen… Kérlekhh… - lihegi, és kihúzza ujjait a kitágított barlangból. A fekete hajú vigyázva hatol bele a forró lyukba, és remegő testtel hajol szerelméhez, és megcsókolja. A Senju bele-belenyögve viszonozza azt, és csípőjét ellentétes irányba kezdi mozgatni. Néma sikollyal veti hátra fejét mikor kedvese eléri azt a bizonyos pontot, melytől csillagokat lát fényes nappal, és pár mozdulat után, szinte egyszerre élveznek el. Egymás karjaiban pihegve térnek nyugovóra, hogy a napkelte összesimuló testükre hinthesse első sugarait másnap reggel.

- Köszönöm a tegnapit… - suttogja kedvese ajkainak az Uchiha, mikor menni készül – Remélem nem fájt nagyon…

- Igazán semmiség… nagyobb élvezetet okoztál, mint fájdalmat – leheli kissé elpirulva, és gyengéd csókot hint szerelme ajkaira.

Hosszasan csókolják egymást, mire el tudnak szakadni a másiktól.

- Most már tényleg ideje mennem – öleli át a vékony derekat, majd egy utolsó puszit adva homlokára elindul.

A barna hajú még sokáig követi tekintetével kedvese távolodó alakját.

_- Remélem, lesz jövője ennek a kapcsolatnak…_ - gondolja, majd a leszálló madár lábáról lecsavarja az üzenetet, és egyre komorabb tekintettel rohan vissza a házba.

Madara nemsokára két levelet kapott. Az elsőben egy kérés volt, melyben felbérelték az Uchiha klánt, hogy segítsen egy másik nemzet ellen harcolni. Ezt, klánja érdekeit szem előtt tartva elfogadta. A második levél Hashiramától érkezett. Az ő vezérlete alatt csatába mennek a Senjuk is. Szívében gyilkos gyanú támadt: lehet, hogy pont egymás ellen kell küzdeniük?

A csata reggelén szembesül csak a véres ténnyel: feltételezése helyesnek bizonyult. Kedvese mélybarna haját meglebbenti a szél, szemeiben pedig lemondás tükröződik.

Eszébe jut a nemrégiben kapott válasz:

„Nem akarlak megölni. De ha egyszer mégis megtörténne… Örökké szeretlek."

Ez valamilyen megmagyarázhatatlan módon megnyugtatja. A két klán összecsap, ahogy a két vezér is. A vezetők eltávolodnak a csata eredeti színterétől. Mindkettőjüket égeti a szerelem, ám a klánjaik iránti kötelesség kényszeríti őket, hogy egyre erősebben támadjanak egymásnak. Lassan elfogyott az összes chakrájuk, és karddal fojtatták a harcot.

Az Uchiha már a csata előtt meghozott egy döntést, és most, ahogy Hashirama egy könnyen védhető vágást küld szíve felé, kiejti kezéből a kardját, és hagyja, hogy mellkasa közepébe fúródjon az éles penge.

- Hashihhh… - kezdené el, de felköhög egy adag vért, így megszakítva mondatát – Tudd, hogy kivédhettem volna…

Madara gyengén, szédülve karol bele Hashiramába, és próbál talpon maradni, de a vérveszteség megakadályozza ebben, és lábai összerogynak alatta. A Senju óvatosan kihúzza a kardot, letérdel a földre, hogy ölelésébe vonhassa szerelmét, aki egyre több vért veszt, és egyre homályosabban lát.

- Mada-chan… Sajnálom… Kérlek, bocsáss meg… - zokogja Hashirama, és rázkódó mellkasához öleli az Uchihát. A férfi ugyanúgy simogatja tincseit, amitől boldogan hajtja hátra fejét. Ugyanúgy átkarolják az erős végtagok, de most kedvese nem tudja elfogadni, hogy távozni fog. Ugyanúgy érzi Madara a Senju heves szívverését, mint az első hibájuknál … És már tud mosolyogni.  
- Nem haragszom… Én döntöttem így… Legyél hokage, és vezesd olyan jól a falut, ahogy engem szerettél… - suttogja erőtlenül.

- Még most is… Még most is szeretlek! Nagyon… - lehel egy gyengéd csókot Madara egyre fehéredő ajkaira, aki gyengén viszonozza, majd utolsó leheletével ezt suttogja:

- Hashirama… Én is örökké a tiéd voltam…

A barna hajú felüvölt lelke fájdalmának súlya alatt összetörve, és magához szorítja a halott kedvest. Könnyei áztatják a sűrű fekete loboncot, és végigcsorognak a sharinganos szemeken, mintha csak a nemrég távozott is sírna… Együtt siratják a nem létező jövőjüket.


End file.
